


Truth or Dare?

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Practice Kissing, They're so cute it makes my teeth ache, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple game of truth or dare :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

"Do it then. I dare you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed boy in front of him, “You know what, fine!”

Cas blinked as his friend got up from the floor of his bedroom and walked over to his window. He turned around and winked at Cas before pulling his pants down and mooning their elderly neighbor who was trimming the hedges. 

Cas threw his head back and laughed when he heard a shriek from outside, and Dean quickly pulled his pants back up and sat back down with a red face, “My mom is so going to kill me for that” he grumbled with a smile. 

“You were the one who said you didn’t care about anyone seeing you naked!” Cas laughed as Dean shook his head. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Alright alright, calm down you weirdo, it’s my turn”

When the blue eyed boy finally stopped his laughter, Dean cleared his throat, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Ugh, Cas, you’re no fun” Dean sighed, but continued, “Okay…Who was your first kiss?”

Cas looked down at the floor and started to pick at the carpet, “Uh, um…I-”

“Dude…you have had your first kiss…right?”

His face turned red and he bit his lip, “…No” he said quietly, peeking up at his friend.

“Cas,” Dean said, shocked, “But you’re…you know…cool and….smart and…I mean…you’re….cute”

Cas looked up and saw Dean pointedly looking away, a bright blush on his face that made those freckles stand out even more. His green eyes were bright and Cas gulped, “My turn”

“Dare” Dean said, turning back to his friend. 

Cas took a deep breath and locked eyes with Dean, “…Kiss me”

The blonde’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything, just looked down at Cas’s lips and back to his eyes, “….You sure you want me to be your first?”

Cas nods and gives Dean a nervous smile, barely touching his lips, “You’re my best friend…just a…practice…right?”

“Right” Dean clears his throat and moves in closer, “Just…close your eyes, okay?”

He nods and does as he’s told, trying to calm his heart down as he feels Dean’s hot breath on his lips. Soon enough, Dean’s lips are on his and it’s soft and a little hard, but he relaxes and when Dean pulls back, Cas opens his eyes to see Dean looking at him. His bright eyes are dark, and he’s still so close. 

“Truth or dare?” Dean asks, eyes never leaving Cas's. 

Cas swallows, his heart pounding, “Dare” 

“Kiss me” Dean breathes.

Cas pulls him back immediately, and this time Dean parts his lips, pulling Cas to him by his shirt. The dark haired boy climbs into his lap and opens his mouth to Dean, the sweet kiss turning into a passionate press of lips, and soon he’s moaning as Dean slips his tongue against his bottom lip.

They end up curled together on Dean’s bed, Cas’s head on Dean’s chest while he runs his hand through his messy hair. 

“Truth or Dare” Dean whispers.

Cas smiles, “Truth”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Yes”


End file.
